Red Wine
by g-sus
Summary: VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL!/ Germany and Italy spend a very special valentines day together.  Germany/Italy  R&R is greatly appreciated.


**Title:** Red Wine**  
><strong>**Genre:** Romance, comedy  
><strong>Chapters:** 1/1  
><strong>Pairings:** Germany/Italy  
><strong>Summary:<strong> VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia is by Hidekazu Himaruya and is in no way affiliated with this fiction. The plot however, is a product of my own intellect, please do not duplicate or repost anywhere else without my expressed permission. Thank you.

* * *

><p>"Ne ne Germany, Happy valentines day!"<p>

The taller than average blonde man bowed his head in thanks, his lips twitching to form an awkward smile. The daft Italian still refused to call him by his name, taking a liking to calling him 'Germany' over Ludwig.

When the German had asked him to call him Ludwig, he was greeted with a blank face and he knew from then on he'd never be called Ludwig by the Italian.

"Ahh, Happy valentines Italy."

It had become their little quirk - the unlikely pair only called each other by their nations name as opposed to using their names.

The bubbly brunette came running down the corridor, his arm open beckoning the older man to embrace him. He was never good at hiding his feelings, he was one of those people who wore their heart on their sleeve - the same thing went for his expressions.

"Hugggggggg me!"

He leant forward on the tips of his toes, hoping to close the eight centrimeter difference in height between himself and the stern blonde.

Ludwig chuckled softly, leaning forward to wrap his large arms around the smaller boys body, squeezing him tightly as though he was going to disappear in his arms.

"I told you wearing a helmet would stop my growth!" The little man pouted, stepping back to look up at his favourite blonde. Sniffing pathetically, he reached into his pockets and took out a small badly wrapped package. "I got you a valentines present! I hope you like it!"

Ludwig looked warily at the package, expecting the 'present' to be either food in the form of pasta - the Italian's favourite food of all time, or a miniature food toy made personally for the young man by his close friend Kiku. He rose an eyebrow in surprise when the package could be none of the two things he had expected, it package may have been poorly wrapped but the sheer size of it ensured that the German was well and truly puzzled as to what its contents could be.

"...Thank you."

The towering man took the delicate package into his own hands, blushing when his hands made contact with the dopey Italian's. As he went to open the small gift, he remembered his companions valentines present and gestured for the shorted man to follow him into the lounge room where he had set up the dining table for their dinner. He smiled happily when he was greeted by the sight of two bowls heaped to the top with pasta, side plates of garlic bread, pizza, cheese and crackers accompanied by various wines. "You made all this?"

"Yup, I wanted to eat Pasta and Pizza so I made it for dinner. You always make sasuages!"

Feliciano grinned up at the German, whose eyes were fixated on the wine and large stein of beer that sat next to his bowl of pasta. He tugged on the taller man's sleeves, "Can we eat while you open your present?"

Ludwig nodded silently, a small smile painted on his lips as he fiddled with the presents wrapping. Feliciano's stomachc grumbled loudly as he pounced over to the table, he wasted no time in devouring the food he set up at his seat. Striding over to the corner of the room where he had stored the Italian man's present in a large chest before joining his companion at the table, his gift in hand.

He slide the gift over to the Italian who as busy eating the pizza, sauce from the pasta smudged on his chin. "Th-ank yew sho mach Gerbmany!"

"Hey hey make sure you don't talk with your mouth open you're going to choke."

And choke he did, while he reached over to open the gift from the German he chocked on a bite of pizza and needed to be whacked on the back by a sighing Ludwig.

"S-sorry Germany! I'm so much trouble ne..."

Ludwig sighed and petted the little man's head affectionately, he moved back to his seat and began eating slowly watching the man opposite him open the present he had agonized over for the past two weeks. Feliciano's eyes light up in delight, raising the new state of the art pasta maker from its box.

"GERMANY THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! I'M GOING TO MAKE SOME PASTA STRAIGHT AWAY!"

Feliciano scoffed down what was left of his food and turned to head off to the kitchen to put his new gift to use, "HEY SIT DOWN WITH ME WHILE I EAT, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WANTED TO HAVE A VALENTINE'S DINNER!"

"Ahh sorry Germany.."

The stern blonde frowned at the guilty expression on the other's face before turning his attention to his own present that was partially opened. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the thick leather band attached to a sterling silver dog tag that was engraved with his name and Feliciano's. Of course the engraving featured their nation's name, a tiny love heart seperated the cursive 'Italy' from 'Germany'.

He felt the breath catch in his throat as he admired the rich navy blue leather band contrast agaisnt his own pale skin. Ludwig could sense the younger man's eyes watching him, anxious for a positive reaction to his gift.

"Ne...ne Germany do you like it?" Ludwig heard Feliciano's voice quiver, the young man had no confidence in himself whatsoever.

"I-I love it. Thank you."

The German felt terrible, he was uncomfortable when it came to revealing his own emotions but since Feliciano appeared in his life, he had started to learn how to acknowledge his emotions and read others. He could tell that the young Italian was pleased by the wide grin plastered on his face, but he could tell that it didn't completely reach his eyes.

Swiftly, Ludwig rose from his seat and swept the smaller man up in his arms in a tight embrace, their noses barely brushing agaisnt one another. Feliciano wrapped his slender legs around the other man who he thought was built like a god, a tiny blush covering his nose. He loved how when the German held him in his arms, he felt as though he was the most precious person in the world - he was handled so delicately and hugged so tightly, it felt good to love and be loved in return.

Ludwig's face was a brighter red than ever before, he had never been so bold toward the younger man in his life and he stood still trying to calm himself down. He nearly died where he stood when Feliciano leant forward slightly to brush his lips against his. He stared wide eyed at the blushing Italian before joining their lips once more in a gentle kiss, Feliciano's lips tasted of the special pasta sauce he made from fresh tomatoes, with an underlying taste of rich red wine.

Feliciano broke the kiss first and giggled, "You taste like beer." He poked his tongue out, reminding the German of his dislike for his beloved beer.

"Well you taste like red wine!" The German quipped playfully, rubbing his nose agaisnt the other's gently.

"At least red wine is yummy!"

"I guess it is pretty nice.." Germany murmured, looking at Feliciano's red stained lips from the wine.

Feliciano kissed the German again, allowing the blonde to deepen the kiss, the both of them exploring the other's mouth - basking in the warm fuzzy feeling that they were able to share their first kiss with each other.

"Happy Valentines Italy"

"Happy Valentines Germany"


End file.
